


After the Abyss

by JackDanielForever



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e06 Abyss, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other, Pre-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackDanielForever/pseuds/JackDanielForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack got back from being Ba'al's prisoner, Daniel visits him in the infirmary. Friendship or can be seen as Jack/Daniel preship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Abyss

Jack was lying in the infirmary, trying to sleep. It was late night, and the withdrawal symptoms after his heavy sarcophagus use were finally starting to abate.

"Jack?"

Jack looks up to find out who is speaking to him. He sees a strong light, which fades to become more pleasant to look at. Ascended-Daniel is standing there and looking at him.

"Daniel? Unless you're just a figment of my imagination."

"I'm not."

"Well go away! My head hurts!" Jack insists, annoyed.

"Jack - I'm really sorry I couldn't help you." Daniel says.

"Yeah, yeah...the whole ascended rule book. I'm sick and tired of it. What does it help being omni-potent if you're not allowed to help your friends?" Jack grabs a box of napkins and throws at Daniel. It passes through him. "Just checking."

"I'm not... _exactly_  omni-potent. Though close, I guess...if I was allowed to be."

"Hmpf."

"Jack?"

"Daniel! No. Go away!" Jack takes his pillow and holds over his head.

Daniel ignores the command, and comes closer. "I am more happy than you can imagine that you survived."

Jack makes a long-suffered sigh. "Yeah, I'm pretty happy about that too. Not that it's any of your doing!"

"I told you I am sorry." Daniel says, softly. He 'sits' on the edge of the bed. "I wish I wasn't non-corporeal."

Jack frowns. "Yeah, I guess not being able to sit can be a nuisance."

Daniel shakes his head. That was not what he meant. "Jack..." he sighs. "Someone is coming. I'll visit later. Get well!"

He is gone before Jack can answer. "Sure. See you...I guess." He answers anyway. Now when Daniel is gone, he feels an odd emptiness. He shrugs it off.

Janet enters and smiles at him. "How are you doing, Colonel?" She spots the box of tissues. "How did that get over here? Did you throw it?"

"Sorry." Jack smiles, sheepishly.

"Sam and Teal'c would like to visit. Jonas too. Do you think you're up for that?"

Jack considers saying no. Part of him is strangely annoyed Janet interrupted his conversation with Daniel. He also knows his team mates mean well...even if team mates sounds wrong when Daniel is not one of them. "Sure, send them in."

He looks forward to Daniel's visit, but for now he's happy to see his current team mates.


End file.
